True Dragon
by harby96
Summary: What if Issei was born the grandson of Tannin, and his parents were both part of the Lucifer peerage. With strength rivalling his grandfather's how will Issei deal with the fights from the main plot line. lets find out ISSEIxHAREM
1. Chapter 1

True Dragon

"Issei, come in." Sirzechs ordered has Issei stepped through the two grand oak doors to the throne room. "You asked to see me lord Lucifer?" Issei bowed to Sirzechs as this was a meeting about business. "Yes, I hear you've completed your training with your grandfather is that correct?" Issei's grandfather was none other than the dragon king Tannin. His mother was Tannin's eldest daughter and part of the Lucifer peerage. "Yes sir, but I fail to see why you have called me here." Issei asked with confusion in his voice. He wondered why Sirzechs with an already complete peerage was asking to see him and on top of that was asking about his training.

"You remember my little sister Rias? Well she has been gathering her peerage but has yet to find a truly powerful member, her queen, rook, and knight have the potential to be powerful but they aren't ready for a serious fight." Sirzechs made it clear to Issei that he was going to be asked to join Rias's peerage, he thought it over and worked out he could do a lot worse than Rias as a master. "Sir, I take it I'll be joining Rias's peerage as a pawn, seeing as though she doesn't have the remaining pieces to take me on in any other role." Issei asked the obvious question, with his power he was worth at least 8 pawn pieces or two of the other pieces, his power rivalling his grandfather's and being trained allowed him to use that power to its limit.

"Well sort of…" Sirzechs began "sort of?" Issei asked again confused. "Beelzebub has been working on a new piece to replace 8 pawns with one insanely powerful piece, it's called the vanguard piece and it basically gives you the ability to take on every last position in the peerage at will." Issei was impressed by the sound of this but first things first, Rias needed to accept him into her peerage. "My sister is on the lookout for talent and raw power, and it just so happens that there's a stray devil in her territory that we've yet to tell her about. Basically Issei I am going to inform my sister of this stray devil and you are going to kill it just as she and her peerage arrives." Sirzechs had thought of a plan to get Issei recognised by Rias, Issei just sat listening to the plan and agreeing to what Sirzechs had suggested. "Rias has always been inquisitive, if she notices something unusual then she will investigate it, so you're also going to be attending school in the human world with her, but I want you to let her approach you once she sees you leaving the stray devils hideout after killing it seeing you at school will definitely spark her interest." Sirzechs knew his sister down to the last detail the plan was flawless, except for one thing. Where would Issei stay during his time at school?

After the meeting with Sirzechs Issei returned to his family home in the Lucifer capital, a very large European style mansion with 3 floors and a huge garden surrounding the house. "Mom, Dad I'm home and you'll never guess what task I've been given." Just as Issei shouted this his mother in her human form poked her head out of the living room, "ooh, let me guess, you've been asked to join the devil military as an officer?" Issei's mother asked with stars in her eyes. "Nope" Issei replied "even better, I'm going to be the first vanguard piece and I'm going to be part of Rias's peerage." Issei proudly proclaimed. "Well then" Issei's father began "if that's the case you'll need some money to go to the human world, now let's see…" he trailed off as he opened up a magic circle to check on how much money they had set aside.

That night after Issei's father had given him a substantial amount of money to survive in the human world ($3.5 million) Issei arrived in Kuoh near where the rouge devil was meant to be hiding out. "Hmmm, 10:05 PM Rias and her peerage should arrive any minute now", Issei mused to himself as he casually strolled into the stray's lair. "Such power, I've never had the pleasure of devouring someone as strong as you." The distorted voice of what used to be a woman echoed through the building, Issei used his dragon senses to pick up on where the rouge was hiding. "You know you really should pick a better hiding spot then behind the pillar in the east end of the room." Issei teased hoping to get a response from the stray. "Cocky little shit!" the stray roared as it smashed the pillar and made a break straight for Issei.

Outside Rias and her peerage had just arrived and were discussing the plan on how to take this rouge devil down. "Ok Kiba I want you to attack first and cut off its arms, without those it'll be limited to attacks, Koneko, I'll be counting on you to put it on the ground, drop it hard and fast, Akeno…" Rias hadn't finished giving her orders when the stray's voice rang out from inside the building "Cocky little shit!" The Gremory group looked at each other before rushing to find out what had caught the stay's attention and more importantly what had pissed it off so much.

Back inside Issei dodged the initial attack as Rias and her group slid in through the door and hid behind some crates. The stray slashed at Issei with its claws only to miss as if trying to attack a ghost, "I've had enough of you! Die!" the stay let out a massive demonic blast towards Issei, Rias who was watching in terror decided to shout out to the man fighting this creature. "For fuck sake, move!" Issei turned his head towards her and smiled, as the blast hit him the ground shook, dust and smoke erupted into the air. Issei just stood there with his arm stretched out. "Wow, that actually stung a little, good job, your most powerful attack and you fucked it up." Issei had finally had enough with playing and decided to end it quickly. "Since I'm in a good mood tonight I'm going to give you a choice, slow and painful or quick and painless, and since I can't be fucked to go for the slow and painful option I'd rather you don't pick it." Rias and her peerage were shocked and silent as this 16 year old boy was stood in front of a very powerful stay devil and wasn't just winning the fight he was actually asking for more by tormenting it.

"Get fucked brat!" the stray screamed at Issei before charging. "As you wish" with that Issei's extended hand started to glow bright red until a wave of demonic and dragon power shot out and instantly vaporized the attacking stray. "Well that takes care of that, see you guys tomorrow." Issei shot a glance towards Rias in particular before spreading his dragon wings and disappearing through the roof. Rias looked around before asking what everyone was thinking, "Ok, who and what the fuck was that?" "Ara Ara, it seems things are going to get interesting around here." Akeno answered, Kiba and Koneko just stood silent trying to work out what had just happened.

On the other side of town Issei had just landed on the roof of his new home, it was the penthouse apartment in the most expensive building in Kuoh to live, inside were 8 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large dining room, a huge living room and outside on the balcony was a large swimming pool and rooftop garden. "Well Rias, you know I exist let's see what happens tomorrow morning." With that Issei retired to his bedroom and fell asleep sprawled out on his king sized bed. Meanwhile back in the old school building Rias and Akeno were thinking through what Issei had said. "I'll see you tomorrow, surely he can't plan on attacking us." Rias asked with a hint of worry in her voice "relax, the sheer power coming from him, if he wanted to kill us we wouldn't have walked out of that warehouse alive." Akeno gave her view, this was going to be a long, and worry filled night.

_**Ok so that was the first chapter of a story that will follow the main plot line but with Issei being tannin's grandson and with that being an extremely powerful royal dragon. Issei will be perverted to an extent and he definitely will be a lot smarter. I still plan on having him not giving a shit when it comes to Riser, that I am looking forward to because in all fairness, who even likes the prick. This is my first DxD fic so please review and give me some constructive criticism. While I'm at it I'd also like to say that high school DxD is not my creation nor is its characters. These both belong to the creator Ichiei Ishibumi. I will release the first two chapters at the same time then it should be a chapter every week or so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

True Dragon

The next morning Issei woke to his alarm clock after attempting and failing to turn it off he just threw it at the wall adjacent to his bed. "Fucking thing!" Issei shouted as he looked at the smashed clock laying on the floor on the other end of his room. He then looked at his bed side table straight at his Vanguard piece that he was to present to Rias today, the vanguard piece looked similar to the pawn piece except it stood about the same size as a queen piece with the pawn head with two bat like wings either side of the head starting midway up the piece. Issei decided enough lying in bed and went and got ready for school. After a breakfast that he had to cook himself he made his way to the garage of the building. Issei was down as being 17 (legal driving age in the UK, not sure about Japan), his parents had insisted on him getting a car since it would allow him to blend in as a human. The car he chose however did anything but blend in with normal high school students his age.

Issei exited the elevator in the underground garage and made his way over to his car. The striking front end of his car combined with the winged badge gave away the car straight away. Issei had chosen to drive an Aston Martin One-77, he approached the car and unlocked the door, as he slid into the driver seat he threw his bag onto the passenger seat and fired the car up. "Damn I love that sound" Issei smiled to himself as the 7.4 litre V12 roared to life, echoing in the enclosed space Issei pulled out and made his way towards the door that lead to street level.

The trip to school was quiet Kuoh being a small town had very little traffic on the road so Issei decided to play with the car, he worked out a route that took him straight to the academy, with a 3 mile long street in front of him and no traffic at all in his way Issei gunned it. The car soon topped 120 MPH and kept accelerating. Meanwhile at the school gates Rias and her peerage met up and discussed last night and what Issei could have meant, that was until everyone including the other students stopped what they were doing as the load roar of the V12 approached the school. Everyone stood watching the street corner for the car making such a destructive sound to appear, everyone was shocked when the black super car rounded the corner and pulled into the school car park, but what shocked Rias and the rest of the Gremory group was who was driving the car.

Issei pulled into the car park and shut the engine off, grabbing his bag and exiting the car he looked around to spot the Gremory group. He shot a mischievous smile towards Rias and walked toward the main school building. Rias and her peerage stood shocked at the fact that the boy who had defeated a powerful stray the night before had now turned up in a car only a few could even consider owning let alone drive it to school.

Rias ran to the student council office and without hesitation burst through the door startling Sona and the rest of the student council. "Sona…New guy…name…now." Rias said in between breaths trying to catch her breath back after running through the school. "Ah Rias I take it you mean Issei Hyoudou, very wealthy background, excels in all subjects and his parents have even given the school a sizable donation." Rias paused, she'd heard that name before but the picture on the file matched the person she had seen the night before. "Sona, you don't understand that guy is fucking powerful, my peerage and I watched him make an A-class stray look like child in terms of strength." Sona dropped the cup of tea she was holding after hearing her best friend inform her of this new student's power. "Well I do believe that Issei is in the same class as Kiba, maybe he can keep an eye on him, or even invite him to the club room after school." Rias nodded but before she could find Kiba to tell him his instructions the bell for class rang.

"Class we have a new transfer student today, Issei would you like to come in." Issei walked in and bowed to the class "It's a pleasure to meet you all my name is Issei Hyoudou." The class broke into whispers as everyone had seen Issei step out of a really expensive car that morning. Some of the girls spoke about his looks rivalling Kiba's and others noted his wealth. The boys of the class just glared daggers at him, except Kiba, Kiba just watched with interest. "Ok Issei nice to have you with us err, ah the seat beside Mr. Yuuto is free, please take it, and we will begin." Issei sat through the lesson, answering questions and taking part like a regular student, to Kiba's surprise he acted nothing like he did last night, today he was courteous and well spoken, whereas last night he was cocky and insulting towards the stray devil.

Lunch came around quickly and Issei approached Kiba "Yuuto, can I have a minute?" Issei asked "sure why not?" Kiba nervously responded. The two walked out of the class room with Kiba leading Issei to the old school house. "I want to meet with Rias, it's important that I do" Issei explained "Well I'm on my way to the club room now, you can meet with her there, but I'm warning you, any funny business and I will end you." Kiba threatened Issei out of nowhere. "Relax, I have no intention of causing the Gremory group any harm." Issei reassured Kiba. He had every right to be sincere since his goal was to join Rias's peerage.

Kiba and Issei made it to the old school house and entered, Issei could feel the demonic energy coming from Rias herself but compared to his dragon energy it was like a candle to a forest fire. "Buchou you'll never believe who wants to meet you" Kiba said as he walked into the club room with Issei in tow. "Miss Gremory, pleasure to meet you." Issei bowed to Rias making it clear he had no intentions of fighting. "Issei Hyoudou, I believe we've already met." Rias smiled realising he didn't seem ready to fight. "Yes, about that…" Issei began but was cut off by Rias "I'm going to be blunt, feel free to say no to this but I want you in my peerage, your power alone is rare to come across." Issei stood shocked at how easy this was going to be. So he just came clean. "Actually I'm here under suggestion from your brother, I have a proposition you might find interesting." Issei smiled as Rias signalled for him to sit. "I have here a new Evil piece to replace your 8 pawns with, it is called a vanguard piece, this piece however is already linked to me but has no master, and so if you trade your 8 pawns, you can have me in your peerage." Rias thought it over for a moment then asked Issei "first off, what's a vanguard piece and how does it stack up against 8 pawns." Issei knew this question was coming since he asked it himself.

"A Vanguard piece is all 8 pawns rolled into one, and a vanguard piece doesn't need to promote, it always has access to the strengths of the other pieces with none of the drawbacks." Rias was definitely interested in this offer and decided to accept, she accepted the vanguard piece and activated it on Issei to bind her as his master. Her 8 pawn pieces lost their crimson glow and disintegrated to dust. "And with that I am now your master, and my first order for you is to tell me what you are." Issei happily agreed to tell the group everything. "Well I am a dragon, but not just any dragon, my mother, your brother's bishop is the eldest daughter of dragon king tannin. Meaning I am a dragon of royal blood. My powers equal that of my grandfather and I have been training to use them for the past 10 years." After hearing Issei admit to who he was she suddenly realised who he was, she and Issei used to play together when they were young and she knew his parents well. Rias smiled and remembered that they had known each other for years. "Never thought I'd see you again Issei, but I'm glad you're back."

_**Ok chapter 2 done, not too sure on the part about Issei driving but that has a link to the short side story when Azazel shows his car off. Yeah I'm going to have them race. Not sure on what to give Azazel, I was thinking maybe a Skyline GTR, or maybe a Carrera GT. Yes I am a petrol head at heart and yes I am a self-proclaimed Aston Fan boy. Anyway Review or if you don't want anyone else to see what you think, just drop me a PM. Next up is the Raynare/Asia arc and a poll will be put up to see if you guys want to see Raynare die…again or if you want her to live and end up as part of the harem. Again I don't own DxD I'm just writing this as a time sink, all credit to the DxD universe go to Ishibumi. Hopefully I'll have something up next week, if not college is kicking my ass again. Till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

True Dragon

Issei decided to walk to school today as much as he loves the Aston, it had attracted some attention from the rest of the students. "Ouch! Why didn't I learn Japanese before I came here?" A small blond girl had fallen over and her possessions were strewn all over the road side. Issei looked on and watched as the girl dressed in nuns clothing scrambled to collect her possessions. "Here let me help with that." Issei reached down and scooped an armful of her clothes up and handed them back. As she was trying to pack her clothes back into her bag she thanked Issei for his help.

"Sorry to be a bother but could you direct me to the local church" Issei thought for a second 'hmm, this could get messy if I get close, but I'm a dragon so it's not like those light wielding freaks could even scratch me unless they were an high or ultimate class .'"Yeah I see no harm in that, the name's Issei by the way." "Asia Argento, pleasure to meet you Issei, it's truly a blessing that I met you." Issei cringed a little, even if he is a high class devil it still gives him a head ache whenever someone tries bless him. The two walked towards the church, Asia asking Issei about the town and about Issei's personal history. Of course Issei lied telling her he came from west Tokyo and that his parents were very wealthy business owners.

They were a couple of minutes from the woods where the church in the town stood, when a young boy who was running across the street tripped and broke his leg on the footpath, Issei winced feeling empathy for the young boy as he remembered his grandfather's training and how he managed to break his leg. The boy was screaming in pain Issei just stood and watched while Asia ran to the boy's side and a green glow surrounded the boy's leg. Within a matter of seconds he'd stopped crying and his leg now was back in the right place and was now clean of blood, not even a scratch left on his leg.

Issei looked with amazement at Asia's power 'could that be twilight healing?' He thought to himself, Asia saw the boy off and walked back to Issei's side. "Sorry I should have told you about my gift from god." Issei smiled "don't worry about it this world is full of weird things" Issei reassured Asia. Before long they were at the entrance to the woods where the church stood. "How about you come up to the church and I could make you some tea as a thank you." Issei used his dragon senses to see what was waiting for him up at the church, he could feel the presence of 4 fallen angels and at least 25 exiled priests at that church. "Unfortunately I can't maybe next time but I have to be getting to school before I get into trouble."

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Rias was pissed at Issei because of his little walk with Asia "Rias you know damn well I'd have been able to fend for myself against those fallen fuckwits, I mean come on I am a dragon." Issei really was having none of it, since he was a dragon his personality pushed him to argue. "Issei, you are forgetting who is the master in this partnership!" "Partnership? You make it sound like we're fucking engaged!" Issei knew where he was pushing this but Rias just followed blindly, Issei loved how Rias would lose all sense of what she was saying. "Oh, right like you would fucking know about that, I've been there Issei and it's not nice." Rias's voice started to brake, Issei knew he had her where he wanted her, he knew about Riser and the forced engagement and he was determined to take her away from him.

Issei had wanted Rias since they were young, the two had played together before Issei was sent off to train with Tannin. Dragons usually had very strong bonds, once they found someone they liked they'd do anything to protect them. Rias had a tear in her eye she was upset about the mention of engagement, Issei felt bad about what he was about to do but he knew it would start to make her see him differently. "Issei, I'm engaged to Riser Phenex I…I..." Rias hadn't even finished her sentence and Issei had locked lips with her, her eyes went wide with shock at first but it didn't take long for her to melt into the kiss with Issei. They stayed like this for the next minute until they came up for air. "Issei…I…" Issei held his finger to her mouth before she could finish what she was about to say. "It's alright, if you want we can continue this later but right now lunch is over."

Rias was silent at the club meeting after school, she sat there blushing, taking occasional glances at Issei. "Ara Ara, it seems Buchou is 'pre-occupied' today, Issei would you mind picking up Koneko's spare contract, it's in the south end of town near the port, Koneko will give you the exact address." Akeno noticed Rias stealing glances at Issei 'wow, I've never seen her like this, Issei must have done something amazing to have her like this.' Issei having been given the address caught Akeno's attention "I'm off to the contract, I'll be back soon."

Issei stepped out of the club room and spread his wings he figured he'd fly to the contract since it was a nice night. High above the town Issei noticed that Kuoh was actually a sizable place, in the distance his apartment building was lit up his top floor penthouse standing out like the jewel on the crest of a crown. Issei looked down for a split second and realised he was about to over shoot his client's house, Issei landed and folded his wings away but as he took a step towards the house something felt off. Something felt really off.

Issei knocked on the door but got no reply, after being stood there for a couple minutes he opened the door and made his way inside. "Hello? You called for a Gremory devil?" Issei walked slowly towards a dim glow coming from what seemed to be the dining room then the smell of blood hit him. Issei entered the dining room with his talons extended ready for a fight. "Fuck" Issei was a dragon but even he was sickened by what was in front of him. The body of what he presumed to be the client was nailed upside down on the wall, his head, torso, and limbs separated from each other. 'Whoever did this had to be some sick twisted motherfucker' Issei thought but as he steadied himself he caught sight of something moving behind him.

"Punish the wicked, wise words indeed to live by. End of the line sinner." A priest dressed in his robes with white hair stepped forward into what little light there was. "Are you responsible for this?" Issei questioned the young looking priest. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not, what's it to you?" the priest shot back. "Answer the fucking question!" Issei now pissed at the fact this priest had brutally murdered the client and was now playing indifferent. "Before this goes any further allow me to introduce myself, I am Freed Sellzen, gifted boy priest exterminating your kind from this planet." As Freed finished with his introduction he drew a gun and the hilt of a sword. "I really hope you're not going to try fighting me priest, it would be very unwise alone" Issei extending his talons in the darkness to keep Freed from noticing he was actually ready to strike. As if on cue Freed shot forward with his sword hilt now finished off with a blade of light. Issei dodged and swung his claws round hitting Freed right in the back and causing 4 large gashes to appear on his back. "The fuck, no devil has ever been able to land a hit on me, ever. I'm going to fucking cut you!" Issei stepped back to avoid Freed's lunge "I mean this in the most offensive way possible but you look like the sort of person that could drown a person in a bath with a smile plastered on his face humming really happy tune." Issei mocked hoping for the priest to make a mistake but instead the priest swung his gun around and fired a volley of bullets.

On instinct Issei's wings coated with dragon scales extended and covered Issei from the shots. "That tickled, my turn Issei extended his right hand and gathered his demonic energy he was just about to release it when. "No! Please! Stop this!" A familiar voice rang out across the room, Issei and Freed looked towards the door and Issei recognised the face staring at him right away. "Asia? What are you doing here?" Freed looked at her in disgust "I hope you finished putting the barrier up otherwise you're in deep shit." While looking the other way and hearing the way Freed was speaking to Asia Issei made his move, striking forward and knocking Freed out into the back garden. He looked at the wound on his arm and realised he could no longer fight Issei. "Well devil scum I haven't died to a devil yet and I don't plan on doing so either so I'll be leaving now." Before Issei could catch him he was blinded by a bright white light and when it had cleared the priest was gone.

"Issei?" Asia stuck her head round the side of the glass door that Freed had been knocked through, "is it true you're a devil?" Issei looked down, he knew there was no hiding it, especially with 8, 6 inch dragon talons extended from his hands. "Yeah it's true, sorry I didn't tell you about it, but we should go, that fight will have attracted some attention and the police will be here soon." Asia nodded and the walked out of the front door, "Sorry Asia but you're going to have to come with me, you'll be safe I promise but I can't let you return to Freed after knowing that you have the ability to heal him. "I understand, but where are you going to take me?" Issei picked her up and placed her on his back as he spread his wings. "I'll take you back to my master, she'll look after you for the time being." Asia clung to Issei as he took off into the night sky.

"Issei, can I ask a favour?" Asia asked timidly, Issei wondered where this was going but allowed her to ask anyway. "Sure go ahead." Issei said. "Well you see, I wasn't treated well by Freed or the other's in fact there was only one person who cared for me, her name was Raynare and I'm afraid what will happen to me if I go back now, so could I stay with you and your master from now on?" Issei was shocked had he just heard a nun ask a devil if he and his master would have her. "You do know joining us would be renouncing your service to god?" Issei asked, "Yes, but I really don't have a choice." Asia started to sob it was a painful thing to decide on so Issei decided to talk things through with Rias first.

"I'm back, and I brought a visitor!" Issei shouted as he and Asia entered the club room. "Issei why have you brought a nun back here?" Rias had regained her composure and was now being cold towards Issei. "Well she's scared to go back to her group after the priest she was working with got his ass handed to him by me and ran off. She also has twilight healing too, very useful I'm sure you'll agree." Issei spoke to Rias plain and direct. He always did call it as he saw it and this was no time to be making bullshit excuses. "Very well, she can stay here for a while but you have to resolve this, understand?" Rias set Issei straight with what he had to do. "Understood Rias."

_**Ok so I decided to get this chapter out of the way and to be honest I'm not too sure on how it went, I've read over it a few times and it seems ok, but I can't shake the feeling that it's not up to standard. Anyway I'll try and get part 4 out as soon as I can hopefully before next Monday. As for Raynare she will live, the poll was very clear cut with that one. Well before I go I'd like to thank those who followed and favourited the story so far (you guys know who you are) and please let me know how I did with this one. As usual I own nothing from the High school DxD series. Should have the next one up in the next 3-4 days till next time. **_


	4. Chapter 4

True Dragon

"Asia, I'm off school today, do you want to go into the town for the day?" It was a Saturday and Issei had been given no contract for the day so he decided to take Asia into town to do some shopping. She had arrived at Issei's house with no change of clothes and no one had anything to fit her. Issei in the living room watching the TV waiting for Asia to answer him, there was nothing decent on and he wasn't really paying attention.

"Yes please, I moved here with only my nuns' clothes and I have nothing to change into for my own time." Asia has just finishing getting ready, luckily Rias had taken Asia out to get a couple of outfits just to get her started with Issei having to buy the rest. She walked out to see Issei with his keys in hand, he wore his grey over coat dark blue jeans and a casual deep red shirt. Asia had a simple white dress and a short denim jacket, even though what Rias had bought her was basic at best Issei was still taken back.

"Well shall we go then?" Issei asked picking up his wallet, Asia just nodded with a smile. As they walked down the hall to the elevator Asia looked at how clean and tidy the building was, everything was perfectly spotless, it was definitely one of those places that you had to have money to live there. They entered into the elevator and she looked at herself in the mirror behind her, she was wondering how she had ended up living in an apartment with more luxuries than she was ever given at the church. The lift came to a stop and the doors opened, the garage in front of her was filled with expensive cars but one stood out from the group as she and Issei walked towards it. "This is mine" Issei said as he pointed towards the Aston, Asia's eyes went wide at the sight of the black super car.

The two climbed into the car and Issei fired the engine, the initial roar caused Asia to jump, she obviously not used to being in a car like that if she's ever been in a car at all. As Issei pulled out of the garage on the street he looked over to Asia to see her looking around the car in wonder, Issei brought the car from the side street into the apartment building to the main road and set off. "Have you ever been in a car Asia?" Issei asked, she looked back at him and shook her head, she was far too busy watching the navigation system in the dash as it moved with the car.

The trip into the town was pretty quick since the high rise was only a 10 minute drive from the town centre even on a busy day. They parked up in the nearby car park and started looking round the shops. "Issei, thanks again for bringing me shopping, no one has ever done that for me before." Asia smiled as she thanked Issei for the day out. "It's not a problem Asia, besides it's not like it'll do any damage to my wallet." Issei laughed as the two walked into one of the shops Asia had wanted to go in. About 15 minutes later Asia disappeared into the changing rooms with a huge pile of clothes. "I'll be back out soon Issei if you want you can go have a look around."

Issei left the shop while Asia tried on her new clothes, he ran down the street to a local jewellers that had a necklace he wanted for her. The necklace was a gold chain link with a bird shaped pendant. Issei bought it and walked out 86,000 Yen lighter. He ran back up to the shop he left Asia in in waited for her to come back out of the changing rooms, after about 5 minutes she came out with her pile of clothes and walked towards the counter, Issei followed behind her and paid for them another 93,000 Yen gone but to Issei this was nothing. They walked out of the shop with 8 different bags of clothes and shoes and headed back to the car so they could drop them off.

After they dropped their stuff back at the car they went to a phone shop so Asia could get something to keep in touch with Issei and the others, the phone they went on was basic, Asia wasn't bothered by anything expensive and since Issei had already spent over 170,000 Yen on her today. As they walked over to a family restaurant Asia was trying to figure out her new phone, she'd chosen a Galaxy S2 since it was cheap and pretty easy to use. Issei had given her Rias and his number so she could call them when she needed to.

"How's the hamburger?" Issei asked as Asia dove into her meal, she pulled her face out of the burger long enough to give Issei a very happy "yes" before she dove back in. The two ate in peace watching the world go by outside, Issei swore he saw Koneko walk past with a huge bag of sweets but didn't think too much on it.

After the two had finished their meals they went and sat down in the local park where it was quiet. "Asia, there you are, I was worried about you and the others…" The voice stopped when Issei had turned around, what he saw was a girl about his age maybe a little older with long raven hair and jet black wings. No doubt about it she was a fallen angel, Issei just relaxed his power to try and convince her he was no threat. "Who are you and what are you doing with my friend devil!" the fallen angel shouted at Issei, killing intent lacing her voice.

"Raynare, this is Issei he has been looking after me since Freed abandoned me and ran." Asia said with a smile on her face standing next to Issei. "Asia we really must be getting back, the others will have my ass if I go back without you, and I don't even agree with them to start with." Raynare calmed her voice as she spoke to Asia, Issei raised a brow, if she didn't agree with this group why was she even with them? "Raynare was it? If I may, why are you with the group if you don't agree with them?"

"I don't have a choice, they'll kill me if I don't do as they say." Raynare started to sob, it must be hard being in a position where it's do or die even when the matter isn't important, Issei was thankful he had Rias as a master who wouldn't threaten such a thing for trivial matters. "Then how about I go deal with them and you just stay at mine till the heat dies down?" Issei asked. He might be a dragon and a devil but he knew goodness in people even if they were on the wrong side.

"That might work providing Kokabiel isn't there, he's the leader of that group and trust me, and you really don't want to piss him off." Raynare contemplated the chances of this coming off best for her, since this is the guy that had bested Freed while barely moving he must have some skill or some strength. Issei just sat thinking on how he was going to do this and what he would do if shit hit the fan and he had to deal with Kokabiel.

"Well then it's settled, you'll stay at mine till I've dealt with the others then you can return to the underworld and report that you were the only survivor, sound fair?" Issei asked. Raynare's lit up, she was finally going to be free from the others naturally she accepted and the three of them left for Issei's apartment. "Oh yeah, Asia, since I'm helping your friend don't tell Rias, she'll kill me if she finds out I'm getting involved in fallen angel business." Asia nodded and the three of them went home.

_**Ok, not entirely sure if I've held up to expectations but, I've rushed to get this out before Monday. Next chapter will probably be shorter than normal as it will be Issei's assault on the church. Oh one more thing, I've been playing A LOT of alien isolation lately and I've had an idea for a Halloween chapter in which Rias and the ORC use illusion magic on the student council to turn Issei's dragon form into the alien from the series. If you guys want it there'll be a poll up on my profile with the option for yes or no, bearing in mind that if I do this chapter it might slow down updates for the main story. Anyway in response to a comment asking for more details on Issei's appearance, he basically looks exactly the same as in the main series, only he's built the same as he was after volume 5. As always I don't own the series I'm just having some fun writing based on it. See you guys next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

True Dragon

The next morning Issei woke up early and used a magic circle to head to dragon territory in the underworld. The magic circle was similar to the ones the normal devils used to get around apart from the fact that in the middle of the circle was a gold crest shaped like a dragon. (Think of The Welsh dragon on the flag paint it gold and take the rest of the flag away). Issei was heading to the capital city in dragon territory, the city was home to Issei's grandfather although that was not what he was there for. He had spoken to the blacksmith responsible for producing the royal weapons, these swords were forged from draconic steel and could take more than 100 times more punishment than a normal steel sword.

Issei arrived at the forge just as the blacksmith was polishing a sword he had just finished, the sword was dual bladed with a gap in the middle, gold engravings ran along each side of the blade and the hilt was finished in gold and rubies. "I see you have finished my sword Vahriin, I hope it wasn't too much trouble on such short notice." Issei spoke as he approached the forge. The forge used for the royal armoury was very clean with high quality swords hanging on racks around the central fire. "Not at all prince Sikhahnu, it was a pleasure working on such a blade, I even added a little magic to the steel for the more… troublesome opponents." Vahriin referred to Issei in a name he hadn't heard used in a while, although his name to other beings was Issei, to other dragons and people he deemed worthy of speaking his name knew him as Sikhahnu.

Vahriin presented the blade to Issei as he reached his hand out to the hand grip. (Just for reference the blade is essentially the energy sword from halo but in steel and gold rather than pure energy.) As Issei held the blade he took a small swing of it and was relieved at the lightness of the weapon. "Perfect work as usual Vahriin, but please, not a word of this to my grandfather, I have a matter that needs taken care of and my current sword is for ceremony only." Vahriin smiled at the complement and promised to keep the sword a secret from his family.

After Issei had paid for his sword he returned to the human world with his new blade hanging from a custom made belt to hold it. Asia and Raynare were still asleep when he got back so he decided to leave them as it was a Sunday and he had no reason to wake them. It was around 8:30 in the morning and Issei was starting to feel hungry, he wasn't the best cook but he knew how to make odd meals to survive. After half an hour messing around in the kitchen Issei sat down with his breakfast, he had made chocolate waffles with a melted white chocolate dip. He had made some for Asia and Raynare for when they finally woke up and had two small bowls of white chocolate ready to melt down.

After breakfast Issei called Kiba and Koneko and asked them to come to his place but not to tell Rias or Akeno. It didn't take Kiba long to arrive even if he had called into the local fast food restaurant for a quick breakfast. Koneko arrived 5 minutes later and immediately raided the fridge, after finding what was left of the white chocolate bar Issei had used to the dip she sat down next to Kiba across from Issei.

"I'm glad you two are here" Issei started "as you know I helped out a nun not too long ago and am now currently looking after her here at my place. It seems she was linked to a group of fallen angels that had broken away from the Grigori, one of these fallen angels just so happens to be being forced to carry out their orders under fear of death. Said fallen angel is currently sleeping in one of the spare rooms upstairs, so here's what I'm going to do…" Issei began explaining about his plan to save Raynare and Asia from the rest of the fallen angels by killing them off. He also explained that he had just picked up a new sword just for this very occasion too. "…So what do you guys say?" Issei asked "Absolutely not!" the voice belonged to neither Kiba nor Koneko but Issei was fully aware of who it was.

Rias had followed Koneko and had listened into the whole conversation. "What idiot would attack a group of fallen angels along with a support group of about 50 former exorcists just for the sake of helping another fallen angel and her friend out?!" Rias was pissed and Issei could tell but this morning he was in no mood to play with her, that and he had company. It was then Akeno whispered something into Rias's ear. "It looks like I'm needed elsewhere but I stand by what I said you are not to do anything stupid." With that Rias and Akeno left through a magic circle.

About 10 minutes later Raynare and Asia were having the breakfast Issei made for them while Issei went to gather his gear. "Issei, you seriously going?" Kiba asked as Issei returned in armour (Think of the standard armour from mass effect 3 but all black with the Gremory ensign in place of the N7) "Kiba, didn't you hear what she said, she said not to do anything stupid, she didn't say anything about playing it safe and still completing the job." Issei replied as he used his magic to conceal his armour in alternate space.

After Asia and Raynare finished their breakfast they along with Issei, Koneko and Kiba set off for the old church. Once they arrived Issei used his senses to see what they were up against while his magic hid the group of 5 from being detected. "Ok, it seems Kokabiel isn't here and about half of the exorcists are probably out enjoying their day off." Issei said as the 5 moved up to the doors Issei held out his hand and charged a shot of destruction magic. As Issei released the shot a massive cloud of dust ploughed through the church making it tough to see. Issei charged in first with his sword drawn and instantly cut down 5 of the exorcists while they were still reeling from the blast.

The 3 fallen angels in charge had fled down to the basement under the alter just after the blast happened leaving the exorcists to die. The rest of the group behind Issei charged in each killing the rest of the normal exorcists. Asia however rand and hid behind the back row of seats out of the way of the fighting, as the last exorcist had his face smashed in by Koneko the group stopped to the sound of someone clapping. At the front of the church standing under the window was Freed, a smile covered his face as he readied for a fight. "Ah shitty devils have come to play, and what's this? The two traitors have come as well… splendid I now get to kill all 5 of you." Freed said in a musical tone. "First off Freed I'm a dragon and secondly…" Kiba appeared behind Freed with his sword ready to strike, "think fast."

Kiba brought his sword down hard and managed to take Freeds left arm clean off. "That fucking hurt, no matter, I'll just deal with you lot some other time." Freed disappeared in a blinding flash of light leaving the group alone in the main level of the church. "Well…" Issei said "that was anti climatic I was expecting more of a fight from the crazy little bastard." The group followed after the group of fallen angels down into the basement, the hallway was lit well as they entered into an underground chamber below the main building. The 3 fallen angels were waiting on the other end of the room with weapons drawn. "Raynare, Asia, so nice of you to come back to us, but brining friends' means you will die with them." One of the fallen angels spoke. He wore a long over coat and a hat, Issei naturally pinned him as a flasher above all else. "Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt, I'm not going to be pushed around by you 3 anymore, Issei and his friends offered to help me and if people I don't even know well can help me against the likes of you 3 then there's hope for peace between the 3 sides." Raynare answered back.

"Then you will die with them!" Dohnaseek shouted as all 3 fallen angels charged at the group. Issei stuck his hand out and spoke clearly "daguam." A massive barrier formed around the group as the fallen angels circled. "Impressive, I never knew devils could form draconic magic" Mittelt spoke from the other side of the barrier. "That's because I am a dragon, fallen fucktards" Issei shot back even Raynare let out a chuckle as Issei got into focus for his finishing blow. "Flare" Issei spoke again as the barrier exploded crippling Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner. Raynare quickly finished them off with a light spear to the heart of each of her former captors.

A red glow appeared behind the group as Rias and Akeno stepped out of a magic circle. "Well done you 5, I'm glad to see you dealt with the problem accordingly." Rias spoke, she then turned her attention to Raynare and Asia. Asia was fine since she had met Rias before but Raynare was shaking in terror. "Relax Raynare, I heard what happened, you're safe now." Raynare relaxed a little but still hid behind Issei to some degree. "I'd like to invite you both to join my peerage as bishops, Asia your twilight healing and Raynare's light spears will come in handy." Both of which accepted and as the glows died down from the evil pieces Rias turned to Issei. "Now then, about the living arrangements."

_**Ok so it's been over a week since I last posted, sorry about that but college as seriously been fucking will all my plans this week. I'm glad I've finally finished this arc, and for now I'm taking a short break of about 5 weeks to work on another fic I want to do, this time for Rosario+vampire. Anyway I hope this chapter was up to scratch and before you ask NO gasper will not be playing a part in this fic, he may get referenced during the Romanian arc but that's a long time away. Oh and before I forget I used a dragon translator and name generator for the words and names and don't worry about Issei's dragon name, it'll be rare he gets called by that I just figured it would add a bit of depth to the whole draconic prince deal. As usual I don't own the dxd universe it belongs to the respective owners. Also the dragon name generator and translator can be found at these sites.**_

_**Translator - **___

_**Name generator - **__** #.VFFC1vmsUY0**_

_**Also 'daguam' is draconic for 'barrier' just to straighten that out for people who can't be bothered to look. Till next time. **_


	6. Chapter 6

True Dragon

It's been a few days since the Asia/Raynare incident, and the ORC are currently in their club room in the old school house. Asia is sitting chatting with Raynare and Koneko, Akeno is filling out some paper work. Kiba was currently out on a contract while Issei had been summoned to the underworld to report on the vanguard pieces performance so far. Rias on the other hand was staring out of the window at the night sky, her face was full of concern however her eyes reviled dread. 'How am I going to deal with this Riser issue, I mean that kiss from Issei, was it genuine? Or was it to calm me down? Shit I don't know.'

Kiba returned from his contract with the payment in hand, walking through the door and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Buchou? Buchou, I'm back" Kiba had to Rias his voice slightly to get a response from his king. Even then all Rias could do is nod, she was in no fit sate to be leading the group tonight. Since the incident with the fallen angels Rias had gotten a message from her parents, Riser was growing impatient and tomorrow he would be visiting the human world.

"Ok everyone, good work you may go home now, I still need to finish up a few things here so I'll be staying late." Rias finally spoke to the group, she did well to hide it as everyone got up, said their goodnights and left. Rias sat there in the dimly lit room thinking things over. "Just how am I going to break this thing off?"

A few hours later Issei had completed his business in the underworld, since he was the first vanguard Beelzebub had insisted that Issei undertook regular tests that involved the rating game system and a number of attribute enhancers due to the nature of the new piece. It was getting late, the clock on the bed side table read 22:41, regardless Issei needed to unwind for a little while so he decided to kick back and watch some TV. He just got comfortable on his bed after finding the Rosario + vampire anime on one of the stations when a crimson light appeared at the foot of his bed.

Rias stepped out as the light died down and approached the bed.

"Issei? Mind if I stay here tonight?" Rias asked almost pleading with him to let her stay. He shrugged his shoulders and told her to pick a room and she could stay there. "Actually Issei, I want to stay with you tonight if it's alright, I just really need someone to talk to." Issei was exhausted but he knew what this was about.

"Sure Rias, I'm always going to be here for you, come on, make yourself comfy." Issei smiled as he motioned to a spot on the bed to his left. Rias lay down a small distance away from Issei with her mind running through a million questions that she needed an answer to.

'Come on Rias, you're here now, just ask him, what are you afraid of?' he scolded herself mentally trying to pull up the courage to speak up.

Finally she managed to pull herself together. "Hey Issei? What do you think of me, honestly?" she asked, sliding closer to him and cuddling into his left arm and settling in to watch the anime.

"To be honest Rias, I adore you, there's no one like you in the world, and if it comes to it I'll make sure I have you to myself…that's if you…" Issei trailed off letting Rias decide on how this was going to go. By this time she had turned bright red like her hair but the low light kept Issei from seeing it.

"I would want nothing more." She replied after a minute of silence. Issei managed to free his left arm from her grip and wrapped it round her letting her get closer to his body. From here Issei could feel Rias's heart beating, it was faster than what would be normal, but as much as he wouldn't admit it, so was his.

"In that case how about we knock Riser down a few tiers and show him no one takes my girl away from me." Issei asked in a calming voice, Rias had never heard that tone from him before, it was weird but at the same time she felt so at peace. The two had stopped paying attention to the show just as outer Moka used her signature catch phrase as she kicked Gin into oblivion.

"You know what Issei, nothing would make me happier than to watch you show that bird brain which creature truly is king of the skies." Rias playfully answered him. It relieved Issei to know that Rias was happy lay there beside him. The two shared a passionate kiss before saying their goodnights and cuddling up for the night.

Issei found himself in a battle with something, he couldn't see what but he knew it was dangerous even to him. Just then a fireball came screaming through the clouds towards him, had he not been in his full dragon form and had he not been as agile as he is then that shot would have put him to the ground. "Fuck! What am I fighting, it can' be riser. Can it?" just as he finished thinking out loud another shot appeared from nowhere but this time Issei couldn't react in time.

"As I thought" a voice boomed from no given direction, Issei frantically searched for the source of who it belonged to. "It would seem my new host his not only a devil, but part dragon too." The voice spoke again with a hint of excite in his tone.

"Who are you, show yourself!" Issei commanded, after being hit by the shot everything had went black but he could still see himself and he could still feel himself move. Just as he realised his surroundings were just black a huge wall of fire erupted form in front of him. Now occupying the dark empty space was a dragon 3 times bigger than Issei was and he was in his dragon form.

"I am the heavenly dragon known as Ddraig, I live within the boosted gear upon your left arm, and it would seem that your human side has just matured enough to be able to speak with me." The dragon introduced himself. Issei froze, he had heard that the welsh dragon appeared within humans but he never thought that his human side would attract one of the most powerful dragons in existence.

"As you are my host I shall grant you my power and the sacred gear known as 'boosted gear', although, you seem plenty powerful as is. I have never been in a host that is physically a dragon, this should be fun" Ddraig continued. Issei didn't know what to say one of the heavenly dragons has chosen him as a host, on top of that Ddraig's power was to double the power of the host or someone the host chose to gift the power to.

"I shall let you sleep in peace now, just remember that my powers are yours now, use it to destroy our enemies and eventually beat the 'white one'." With that everything went black and Issei slipped into a long peaceful sleep.

Issei awoke to rias lay beside him, he already knew of her inability to sleep while clothed so it wasn't a surprise that she was nude. He looked at his alarm clock to see that it was about to go off. Before it did he switched it off so as not to disturb his sleeping master, Issei got up and left a note for Rias on his bedside table and left to get ready.

Rias woke up 5 minutes later and noticed the note on the bed side table, it read:

'Rias, you were asleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake you, breakfast will be waiting on the bench in the kitchen.'

Rias threw on a night gown and made her way to the kitchen, waiting on the bench was her favourite breakfast, Belgian waffles with vanilla ice cream and maple syrup. Meanwhile Issei was in his room getting dressed after his morning shower. He didn't really care for looking good today so he just threw his uniform on and left his hair as it was. He entered the kitchen to find Asia and Raynare finishing off their breakfasts that he had made for them and Rias was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning you two, where's Rias?" Issei asked as he hadn't seen her passing him on the way to the bathroom.

"oh she left through a magic circle, she told me to tell you that she has gone home to get ready for school and has asked if you wouldn't mind cleaning her clothes from yesterday so next time she stops there's something to wear." Raynare answered with her mouth still full of Waffles. Issei shrugged it off and made himself some toast since he couldn't be bothered to make anything more complicated.

"Oh, Raynare, there's a uniform hanging up on your door for Kuoh academy, I had to pull a few favours but you're now enrolled at our school, you too Asia." Issei spoke up while he made his breakfast. Issei had spent some time over the past few days making sure that Asia and Raynare had something to do while he was at school, and what better than to get them to come with him.

After they had finished getting ready the 3 drove to school with Asia volunteering to sit in the cramped back seat of the One-77 so Raynare could be comfy in the front. The rest of the day went by as normal, apart from the males at school wishing death upon Issei as he had pulled into school in a high powered super car and with 2 hot girls just to rub salt into the wound. Issei had sorted it so that Asia and Raynare were both in his class too just so he could watch over them.

After school the 3 plus Kiba were walking towards the old school building when Issei sensed a presence he was way too familiar with. "Grayfia, she's here, fuck that must mean the Riser issue is finally going to be resolved one way or another." As the 4 walked through the doors of the ORC club room Issei was greeted with Rias sat at her desk, Akeno to her left, Koneko was in her usual spot on one of the sofas munching a chocolate bar and the familiar sight of the tall elegant beauty known as Grayfia stood to Rias's right.

"Issei, good to see you again, and before you say anything, I know you're aware of the reasons for my presence today and speaking for myself I wish it was under better circumstances." Issei couldn't control a growl that only a dragon could produce. Everyone in the room apart from Grayfia felt their hearts sink as the sound instilled fear into even the most refined being. Grayfia had heard Issei's growl before so she knew what it meant.

Just as everyone settled down from Issei's obvious temper a large magic circle appeared in front of the doors to the club room. Fire immediately engulfed the circle and out stepped a blond man in a brown suit. "Rias my darling Riser has come for you."

_**Well Riser just arrived and Issei is already pissed. Things will get interesting. I'm going to be posting the next chapter later today (got a test drive booked for a new car so I'll write the next chapter when I return) anyway sorry for the pause but between work and college I have had no time at all to myself (being an 18 year old aerospace student is a pain in the arse sometimes) anyway as usual I don't own the dxd universe this is just a hobby of mine. Please let me know how this chapter went since I really wanted to get this out as a sorry for not posting for 2 weeks. Anyway I'm off to test drive some new cars will post the next chapter by 10pm GMT (hopefully). Till next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

True Dragon

"Riser." Issei growled, his draconic power flaring causing even Grayfia to shake. Riser stepped out of his magic circle approaching Rias with a defiant smile on his face, Rias looked at Issei with pleading eyes begging him not to cause trouble. Issei lowered his guard slightly to relax Rias although he was still pissed and the whole room knew it.

"What are you doing here Riser? I have already told you I have no intention of marrying you" Rias hissed. Rias kept her eyes on Issei who was trying to quell his anger, she didn't mention that Issei's eyes had turned from his normal human eyes to that of his dragon form. Riser hadn't noticed this and continued to piss Issei off more and more.

"Rias my darling don't you want me?" Riser asked teasingly, Issei had managed to control his anger up until now but Riser was seriously pushing it. Rias sat down on the sofa opposite the rest of her peerage and Riser took his seat next to her. Issei summoned the boosted gear behind his back so no one would notice waiting for Riser to try anything.

"Riser for the last time, fuck off I would rather end my life than have to spend it with you." Rias was getting more and more agitated but nowhere near as much as Issei. Rias stood up to return to her desk, as she did Riser stood up and pinned her in front of him.

"Bad move!" Issei shouted as he unleashed a devastating shot from his left hand that had been doubled by the boosted gear. Riser disappeared through multiple walls and out of the wall on the other end of the old school building. Grayfia rushed to get between the Dragon and the phoenix but she wasn't quick enough Issei had spread his wings and launched himself outside following the hole Riser had left. Just as riser had recovered from the hit he found himself being pinned by a force not even he could shift. He opened his eyes to see Issei holding him down with one hand and his second hand charged with a power that would kill him without a doubt.

"Issei as the queen of the Lucifer if you continue this I shall have no choice but to kill you myself." Grayfia commanded in an attempt to pull rank on Issei.

"You would try, but my fight is with this bird brain." Issei responded to Grayfia's threats in a more calmed manner than he had used against the stricken Riser. Riser got up and clicked his fingers as 15 figures appeared out of a huge flame.

"If you wish to fight then how about we settle this with a rating game? You and your group verses me and mine." Riser smiled defiant even after being put on his ass by Issei no less than 2 minutes ago. Just as he said that Rias appeared in the hole of the second floor of the old school building.

"I accept your challenge, and Riser, you should thank Grayfia since she just saved your life. Had she not been here I would have lacked the mercy required to keep Issei from killing you." Rias spoke in a flat emotionless tone similar to Koneko. Riser standing back up wiping the blood from his face approaches his group, completely defeated in this battle.

"I look forward to burning your servant to a crisp Rias." Riser shot at the Gremory group as he and his group left through a magic circle. Rias turned to Grayfia and hung her head in apology.

"I'm sorry for how Issei behaved but his anger is my frustration given form. I don't care what brother and father think I am not marrying that obnoxious bastard." Rias spoke clearly to Grayfia laying down her terms with the Queen of Lucifer.

That night Rias stayed at Issei's place again, she and Issei were lying on the bed watching a movie as Rias's phone rang.

"Yes? I see… yes, 5 days will be fine… ok I look forward to it." Rias put the phone down and gained a face full of hatred Issei came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his master.

"I take it we have 5 days to train against Riser and the flaming fuck heads." Hearing this Rias giggled and nodded.

"Yes, and it seems the only capable member of my team is you, but we need to strengthen ourselves to beat him." Rias had now gained a smile and leant back into Issei, somehow she felt like nothing mattered when she was like this, it seemed that Riser, the three great powers, all of her worries just simply vanished.

"We can sort this out tomorrow, come on, let's get some sleep." Issei spoke in his usual calming tone and the two shared a kiss before falling asleep.

"Ok everyone welcome to my families lodge, we will be training here for the next few days for the rating game against Riser's peerage." Rias said energetically as the group set their gear down in the living room of the huge 20 bedroom mansion. Issei had brought some targets as he knew how he was going to fight the battle against Riser and his peerage. He and Rias had spoken about it and had decided that Issei would be the attacking entity in his dragon form with Kiba riding on his back knocking out anyone Issei misses. The plan was to have Issei fly directly for Riser and his base taking out any of the opposition along the way and then Issei would have fun with the defenceless Riser.

BOOM! The target instantly vaporized from a powerful shot from Issei who was doing his part of the training, he was flying through the valley destroying targets that had been randomly placed by Rias's familiar. Issei was flying at over 500mph ducking and weaving around the high valley walls. The rest of the Gremory group watched Issei's progress from the mansion, completely silent at how effective Tannin's training was and how powerful Issei could be.

After Issei returned the group agreed that he was as ready as he could be for this fight. From then on the group practiced tactics, fighting, magic and worked on knowing the Phenex peerage from broadcasts of their rating games from the past.

On the final night Issei was on the roof of the mansion looking up at the sky. He quickly turned to see Rias in her night gown with glasses and a book.

"Oh, Issei, I didn't realise anyone was up here, mind if I join." Rias asked even though Issei would never say no to her. Issei nodded and motioned to the space next to him, Rias smiled and sat down next to him and cuddled into her dragon.

"Issei, what would you do if we lost tomorrow?" Rias asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'd crash the engagement party destroying everyone who stood in my way and then I'd kill Riser myself and take you back that way, there's no way I'm letting him take you away." Issei said with a straight face. Rias smiled and cuddled in even closer to Issei.

The two looked at each other and began to kiss, the kiss deepened and the two kept going further, Issei and Rias retired to Issei's room for the night, from that night on, Rias would be Issei's as the two became one.

The following day the entire group sat in the ORC club room waiting for the match to start, Issei had his armour on and his sword drawn even though Kiba was going to be the one using it. Issei looked at Rias and smiled knowing that no matter the outcome, no one could take last night away from either of them.

Just then there was a blinding light as the group was teleported to what looked like a city, tall sky scrapers surrounded the team who had teleported in on the roof of one of the smaller buildings.

"Greetings everyone, I Grayfia as maid of the house of Gremory welcome you all to the battle between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. This battle will take place in an urban environment with Rias's group's base being the top of the national banking building. Riser's group's base is 3 blocks over on the top floor of Griffon tower. We expect a clean game from both sides and may the best team win. Match start!"

_**Ok second chapter for today finished I hope this has gone to standard, yes I have a very special plan for Riser involving a very long fall (no spoilers), For those of you wondering, yes Issei and Rias did have sex, I'm just not at a stage where I think I can write a lemon yet, or even if I want to take this fic in that sort of direction. Anyway next chapter will be up in a few days so until then please review, as I've said before I don't own the dxd universe and make no money by doing this. Till next time. **_


	8. Chapter 8

True dragon

"Match start"

Issei spread his wings and shot up into the sky, as he flew up he disappeared into the clouds, there was a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder and what reappeared from the clouds was Issei in his dragon form. His dragon form as 20 meters long from nose to tail with deep blood red scales and black eyes, as he landed he lowered his wing and allowed Rias to climb on.

"Rias as my master you are allowed to ride me into battle against any opponent not just this jumped up roast turkey." Issei spoke, his voice a lot deeper and more elegant, Rias sat down at the base of his neck and Issei turned to face the rest of the team.

"Ok everyone today is our first battle in the rating game, Riser believes he has beaten you already. What he doesn't know is we have a Dragon on our side as well as the priestess of thunder, the bearer of twilight healing and sword birth, the unstoppable rook and a light wielding former fallen angel." The rest of the group stood there with a sense of pride on their faces as their master rode a dragon to deliver her speech. "He believes he is the ultimate warrior and assumes you are all weak. Let's prove him wrong and drive this bastard into the ground!" Everyone cheered as Rias finished her speech. Issei let out a deafening road with his wings spread out.

On the other side of the field Riser and his peerage started to move out, everyone stopped in their tracks when the windows around them shattered and the ground shook. The sound of Issei's roar instilled fear into everyone except riser and Yubelluna.

"Master? I think it's time." Yubelluna spoke form Risers right hand side.

"You may be right, everyone! Steady yourselves, Riser has only lost 2 games before and all of those were fixed. We must push forward against Rias and her pack of idiots."

Riser's peerage cheered and charged for centre field.

Issei and Rias shot into the air and landed on one of the taller buildings "Ok Issei are we ready to do this?" Just as she said this Issei's sword appeared in her right hand and Issei let out another roar this one accompanied by a huge jet of flame. "I'll take that as a yes." Issei said nothing but rias could have sworn she heard his voice.

'Rias, after the other night we are now connected, we can talk without having to speak just think your words to me and I shall answer. It's called resonance and what you feel I feel it lets us fight as one.'

"Well I'm glad we have this connection." Rias said aloud as the two flew into the sky yet again to get a sight on the battlefield. The two circled over the fight in the centre of the city as Riser's peerage clashed with her own.

On the ground Akeno was facing off against both of risers rooks with one currently recovering from one of Akeno's thunder attacks and the other just about to charge.

"Tell me, priestess of thunder, have you ever faced off against a real rook before." Isabela spoke wiping her own blood from her eyes, she had a large wound in her forehead where one of Akeno's attacks had flung debris into her head. Akeno smiled and charged another attack.

"Ara Ara, tell me have you ever faced a true queen before?" Akeno shot back as she unleased her most powerful attack against the two rooks.

"Lord Riser, two rooks retired." Grayfia's voice confirmed the kills

Meanwhile Kiba was having problems with Riser's two knights flanked by 2 pawns.

As Kiba parried one knight the other would appear behind him even with his sword birth he was still just one person. He was about to be flanked by both of the supporting pawns when a large cloud of dirt and debris was thrown into the air along with one of the knights and the two pawns.

"Lord riser, two pawns, one knight retired." again Grayfia confirming both kills.

Kiba looked up to see what had helped him to see Issei in his dragon form with rias riding at the base of his neck.

'Rias, can I ask why you swapped over from Kiba and put me into a support role at the last minute?' Issei asked after his devastating and accurate attack.

Rias gripped Issei's neck harder and bit her bottom lip. "I received a tip from Grayfia at the last minute about riser's queen, and between you and me she's one to watch out for, since I need you in fighting shape and knowing riser will be sticking close to her we it was only logical to pair you with me and play support."

Back down on the ground Kiba engaged Karlamine a girl cladded in armour making her slow but tough to take out. "Damn you, it seems for a newbie you're still pretty good, very well let's see how you handle this." The girl spoke as she drew a flaming sword from her back.

Kiba's sword shattered and immediately reformed as a black sword, after it formed all the air started rushing into Kiba's sword and with a lack of air the flame sword went out. "I'd say pretty well, but without air your fire can't breathe and if it dies, you lose your sword." Kiba then finished with a blow to her chest shattering her armour and knocking her out of the game.

"lord Riser, one knight retired, current scores are, lady Gremory has claimed 6 of lord riser's pieces, 2 pawns, two knights and two rooks. Lord Riser has yet to draw blood." Grayfia once again confirmed what everyone on the Gremory team was thinking, they were winning.

Koneko meanwhile had teamed up with Asia and Raynare, while Asia hung back and healed Koneko and Raynare, the other two were fighting one of Risers bishops and the rest of the pawns, Kiba and Akeno joined in soon after Akeno launched another attack and knocked out the bishop, Kiba had managed to blind side the pawn known as Mira, knocking her out instantly. Koneko the landed a deadly blow on one of the twin pawns with chainsaws cracking her spine and paralysing her, causing her to retire. Just as the fighting started to heat up the whole city centre exploded.

"Lord Riser has lost all his pieces bar his queen, Rias Gremory has lost all her pieces bar her vanguard." Grayfia's voice painted a clear image in Rias's head, her tip was bang on Yubelluna was extremely powerful, since this was way out of Riser's capabilities.

Just then Riser's voice came from the top of Griffon Tower over looing the square. "Give up Rias, I know what it means to sacrifice pieces to ensure a win, and there's no way a fancy piece is going to stand up to me and my queen." Riser sounded sure of himself till he looked down and saw Issei's dragon form had now become cladded with armour plating, Rias herself was also wearing a suit of armour that looked draconic, he took a step back but held his arrogant demeanour

'Rias, I have brought my armour out from magic storage, I have also given you a set of dragon forge armour, now let's kill this dickhead and win this.' Issei's voice sounded in Rias's head, she grabbed the reins that had now appeared and pulled Issei up to meet Riser.

Riser stood at the top of Griffon tower alone, no sign of Yubelluna, anywhere. 'Rias it's a trap hold on!' Issei's inner voice now sounded panicked as Rias gripped tight hold of the reins as Issei banked hard left narrowly avoiding a massive energy wave shot from above. Issei's suspicions was now confirmed, there's only one creature that could do that sort of wholesale destruction. A dragon about the same size as Issei but with a deep purple shade to her scales broke through the clouds and scooped riser off the rooftop.

This was now a duel between two dragons and their masters, on one side was Issei, prince of the dragon territory Vanguard to Rias Gremory, on the other, was Yubelluna a shock type dragon with her master Riser now at her reins.

The two dragons flew down low between the buildings dodging each other's shots pulling manoeuvres most human fighter jets could never achieve, the pair weaved and looped attempting to get a shot at the other. Yubelluna managed to get on Issei's tail and fired a shockwave that narrowly missed Rias. 'Rias hold on, I'm ending this here and now' Issei had had it, the two had been at it for a good 5 minutes with neither scoring a hit, Issei flung his tail forward and his scales on his wings extended like airbrakes would on modern planes. He nosed up and looped over while still traveling forwards he fired one shot into Yubelluna's face causing her major damage, as Issei straightened out his flight a stray shot from Riser knocked Rias off her spot at the base of Issei's neck, Rias was too badly hurt to fly by herself so Issei brought his right wing up and dropped his left and swooped down catching rias before she hit the ground.

"Lord Riser, one queen retired." Grayfia just confirmed Issei's kill but without killing Riser this was meaningless. Riser has stumbled away from where Yubelluna had crash landed and had regenerated back his right arm after the left over energy from Issei's shot had blown it off. Issei swooped down and grabbed Riser in his claws and began a vertical climb at an impressive speed. As Issei punched through the top of the clouds the sound of a sonic boom was herd throughout the arena, Issei just went supersonic.

"Let go of me, why are you bothering taking me this high dragon." Riser shouted at Issei, Issei just smiled causing Riser to shake with fear.

"Your immortal flame keeps me from killing you, but what happens to a flame if it gets too high?" Issei had planned to knock out riser this way, he was going to fly high enough to starve riser of oxygen then drop his unconscious body from 36,000 feet.

As Issei climbed Risers attacks against him became weaker and weaker, a combination of failed attacks and lack of oxygen were taking its toll on the stricken devil. Issei finally felt Riser go limp and opened his claws. Riser's body fell from a height of around 40,000 feet as it had taken a little longer to starve him of oxygen than Issei had first anticipated.

Rias on the ground looked up to see an unconscious Riser falling from above, she drew Issei's sword and lunged upwards, impaling Riser on the dual blades. Riser's body was then enveloped in a blue aura and when it died he had gone.

"Lord Riser retires, Rias Gremory takes the win." Grayfia signalled the end of the match and both Issei and Rias were now enveloped in the same blue aura everyone else had left with.

After the match while Issei and Rias visited their fallen comrades Issei stepped out of the Gremory room, now back in human form he went over to a vending machine in the hallway. "My liege?" a familiar voice sounded from behind him, as he turned there was Yubelluna stood in her usual attire, fully healed because of her dragon blood she had come to visit her fallen comrades. Issei smiled and popped his can of coke as he stepped towards the purple haired dragon.

"Yubelluna, you did good out there, your flying was precise and elegant, however you did get too close to me allowing me to pull that move on you." She nodded and bowed her head.

"Yes, my uncle wouldn't be very proud of me for that, you see I was orphaned at a young age, both my parents died at the hands of exorcists, I was spared because I was out with my uncle at the time, the exorcists killed my father who was a half devil half dragon and my mother who was half human half devil. My uncle took me in and trained me to fight like a dragon, he died 5 years later and I began my hunt for the exorcists responsible. I tracked them down to Italy and when they weren't expecting it I slaughtered them. Riser found me wandering the underworld 2 years later, he was so sweet and gentile back then, he took me in and I became his queen, his secret weapon in the rating games." Yubelluna had a tear in her eye after she had finished.

"It's ok, you went toe to toe with Tannin's grandson and nearly won, I'd call that as damn close to a victory as possible. Your uncle trained you well. Oh and by the way, you're not the only one with half-blood parents, my mother is half devil half dragon and my father is half human half devil. Yet here I am, one of the most powerful dragons in existence today, keep training and you can unlock a whole new level of power. Trust me." Issei comforted Yubelluna, she thanked him and returned to her job at hand, seeing to the rest of her team. Issei returned to the Gremory room to be met by Sirzechs, Grayfia, Beelzebub, lord and lady Gremory, Lord and lady Phenex and his parents.

Lord Phenex were the first to speak up.

"Ah, young dragon, we were just congratulating and accepting the disengagement between Riser and Rias here, I believe a congratulations is in order for yourself too, I've seen dragons do battle before and you have shown me one of the best aerial engagements I've ever seen. Good show." Lord Phenex finished his praise.

"Issei, it seems the vanguard piece is responding nicely to the rating game system, well done on the win, let's see how well this goes in the future." Beelzebub spoke up with excitement poorly hidden in his voice.

"Yes, Issei a very good show indeed, now if you were to be Rias's next engagement then…"

"Mom!" Rias cut off lady Gremory as she addressed Issei.

"Yes good show, and don't mind our little Rias she's just shy around these things."

"Dad, you're not helping." Rias then shot at her dad.

"Relax Rias they're winding you up, anyway congratulations, you've spared my sister from a marriage she never wanted, I myself personally thank you." Sirzechs joined in.

"Congrats son, some fine flying out there, and you really have to show me how to do that trick, it'll come in handy should anything go down." Issei's mother said hugging her son.

"Very nicely done kiddo, that's my boy, one of the best flyers in the underworld." Issei's dad spoke up from behind Issei's mother.

"Now for your reward." Rias smiled as everyone had left bar Issei's parents, Sirzechs and Rias's parents. She reached in and grabbed Issei pulling him in for a kiss, Issei didn't struggle he just went with it and enjoyed every second of it. Everyone else stood at the door to the room about to leave them to their moment.

"Well, we know who Rias has chosen, and it looks like he chose her as well." Rias's father smiled as he left.

"Yes, it looks like things are going to get interesting around those two, now let's leave them some privacy." Sirzechs said as he closed the door behind the group.

_**Ok, that's the battle done with, a little background on this version of Yubelluna, also Issei's armour, basically take the armour Saphira uses in Eragon and turn it into a black metallic colour. As for the question posed by a review for chapter 5, I live in England and our government loves to tax everything forcing prices to just get ridiculous, fuel, video games, hell the only things they don't tax is water, bread milk and eggs. Seriously the only thing they don't tax are basic commodities needed to survive. Also that pendant has a link to the story and I'll wait till the right time to reveal it. Anyway sorry for not posting for so long, Christmas is just around the corner and I've been working my ass of both in college and at work. Anyway I'll see about getting another chapter out soon, but I can't promise anything next chapter will be Asia and Raynare getting their familiars and meeting Issei's. Well till next time. **_


End file.
